Lauriena
by lauriena1
Summary: a story about a girl who was a little different...okay a lot different...i mean really who is abandoned by ther parents and discovers she has magical powers now-a-days n e way??
1. Default Chapter

I OWN THIS ITS AN ORIGINAL!!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1: A different Girl  
  
The pain surged thru her like a knife's blade. CRACK! The whip snapped and lashed onto her back again. Her lips parted to emit a high- pitched scream of pure pain. Mumbles echoed throughout her mind she could see peoples mouths moving, whispering comments which she made out to be: "she deserved this" and "its all her fault. She knew there was a punishment". Lauriena supposed she deserved this. She didn't mean to do it though; the tree kind of just disappeared.  
  
***Flashback ***  
  
it had been a hard day, and the last thing lauriena had needed was HIM- Sean, her bratty, arrogant, chauvinistic neighbor. He was a pig but EVERYONE thought he was this little angel. Everyone except lauriena  
  
"Disgusting", thought lauriena, "here comes my living hell embodied in a boy".  
  
Sean was rather handsome despite his horrendously ugly personality. He was tall, at least 6 ft, with dark brown hair that almost never seemed to be in its proper place. He had cold grayish brownish eyes along with tan skin. Sean had the beach bum appearance and seemed to be charming, however was NOT, or at least not to lauriena. Sean had what lauriena liked to call a fan club, which consisted of about a billion girls and his boneheaded sidekicks. Sean could afford to be this popular though, his father was rich, VERY RICH, and was the owner of bright industries, a light bulb company. (I'll explain why that made them so rich later just bear with me here)  
  
Sean had come to lauriena almost glowing with happiness he came with his herd of followers they all walked up. Sean had about 5 girls hanging on him and his friends that were almost as stupid as he was had quite a few followers too. He had obviously concocted something to irritate lauriena; it was basically his goal in life to make her miserable. Chaz, Mike, and Nate, his three main guys, stood moronically waiting for Sean to have his fun.  
  
"Greetings Lor" Sean said with a smirk  
  
"What do u want Sean?" replied lauriena testily, she had worked all day at her uncles convenient store and was resting in front of the ancient money tree. (yes money tree, however it only gave money to those who it felt earned or deserved it.for example if u had worked hard that day and been honest and good worker u got your money. This caused problems for Sean's father but he always found a way around it)  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
"Actually I don't, I only know what I want, which is for u to piss off and leave me alone." "I'm sorry to hear that Lor because I'm quite fond of u" Sean replied with a smile that seemed to be suggestive.  
  
" Would u stop with the nickname" said lauriena ignoring his expression  
  
"Oh" Sean's face lit up, he had struck a nerve, "I see.you don't wike your wittle nicky-name?" said Sean in a mock toddler voice with a pouty face.  
  
"I SAID PISS OFF YOU LITTLE---"  
  
"Tut tut Lauriena we mustn't use such language" cut in Sean realizing he was getting to her. Laughter could be heard from his fan club.  
  
"Listen, Seanny boy, I have things to do and if u don't mind-" she was cut off again  
  
"Oh but I DO mind, oh so much, you see I have some. info on your dear old parents."  
  
"My parents haven't done anything, they disappeared when I was three, that was 10 years ago, even you, must have gotten that through your pea-sized brain by now." A strong chorus of oooooooo's was heard from the crowd  
  
"Whatever I say goes, remember???" he had gotten lauriena into trouble before for things she had never done, and no one would believe that it wasn't her, Sean continued," I have power, you don't, I could get you banished or executed hmmmm but what fun would execution be if I didn't wipe out your whole family..oh that's right u don't HAVE any except you dear old uncle and his death could be arranged as well." Sean was getting cocky as usual.  
  
Lauriena had lived with her parent's best friend whom she called uncle. She had lived with him for her whole life...or at least since she was three.  
  
"Leave my uncle out of this!!! Now PISS OFF"  
  
"Gladly as long as you-"  
  
"PISS OFF"  
  
"I'll be back for you later" he pointed at lauriena.  
  
As soon as Sean walked away Lauriena silently screamed to herself. Her head started to ache and her fingers tingles and BAM! The tree was gone.  
  
*** End flashback*** And now she was paying for her accident at the money tree's old home. She was being whipped- standard public punishment in the year 3000.  
  
CRACK! The final and most painful hit came upon her. She still didn't understand how the tree had just vanished into thin air. She knew she was different, but not THAT different, not different enough to do that. Just a different girl. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter2: Sean's discovery  
a/n hey anyone and everyone who has stumbled onto this story thank you for reading and please.please.review I wanna know if I should keep going or just give it up. thank you. Flames are welcomed!!! Don't forget to check out my friend Marian's story called 60 beads..tho it turns out just plain beads when u see it.. her username is MaRiAn the LiBrArIaN check her out she's under originals and then novels and then drama.its an awesome story.oh and for some reason when I upload my story it doesn't recognize paragraphs it just mashes it together.sorry well here goes chapter 2!!!! Enjoy!!!  
Misty air, hard gravel, no light except that barely visible from the streetlights; the usual atmosphere for a miserable Monday morning. It was quiet, deathly, scarily quiet; like the whole world was standing still in the haze of the gloomy morning. The click of Lauriena's shoes colliding with the gravel walkway echoed throughout both the street and her mind; it was too quiet to think. The bitter cold chilled her to the bone as a shudder forced its way to her spine. As Lauriena passed an ancient looking oak tree the previous day's events flashed before her. She realized she must be more careful, especially now that Sean knew how to get to her. Leaves from the enormous oak gently disconnected from their ties and floated down upon Lauriena in a sea of vibrant yellow, orange, and red as the quiet raged on.  
  
"I know" a voice broke the utter silence.  
  
Lauriena tracked the voice to the oak tree. "Not him again" she thought  
  
"What do you want monkey boy?" she deemed this saying appropriate seeing as Sean had somehow climbed into the oak.  
  
"I know," he repeated.  
  
"Are you a broken record player or just plain stupid, because if so I don't quite think u deserve the title Mr. Bright..although I suppose you cant change your last name can you?" she retorted, "and if u DO perhaps have SOMETHING interesting to say, which would be a pleasant surprise, spit it out, cuz I haven't got all day"  
  
"When EXACTLY did your parents disappear???"  
  
"10 years ago.do you have a point???", lauriena spat back at him beginning to get irritable about him always bringing up her parents.  
  
"You pretend you don't know, you and your precious uncle, your parents 'disappeared' right AFTER the technology crash. It wasn't that HARD to figure out that they did it. Simple evidence really, all I had to do was put 2 and 2 together," he practically glowed with disdain as his trademark devilish grin and raised eyebrow came upon his face.  
  
"Both you and I know that the technology crash was no ones fault," she retorted half heartedly." Besides Miss Marian said that in 2990 the crash happened and that it was just a huge mistake, this is 10 years later and its still unsolved-" by this time she had turned away from Sean in distress, she was starting to believe him.she quickly dismissed this idea.  
  
"That's what you think" with Lauriena's newly found courage she whipped around to argue with Sean. He was gone. He had left without her knowing. She cursed to herself; she had let him win.for now.  
  
*********  
  
Lauriena burst through the front door of her cave in a rage. (a/n since the tech crash everyone lives in caves EVEN the Brights.)  
  
"I HATE HIM" she screamed with a look of hatred on her face.  
  
"whats the matter???" asked her tall, husky uncle.  
  
"SEAN IS THE MATTER.WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?!?!"  
  
"what did he now Laurie?"  
  
cooling down a bit Lauriena said," he said that my parents were RESPONSIBLE for the tech crash!" she began to get red in the face just remembering Sean mentioning her parents.  
  
"PLEASE tell me they weren't!!!" she was still angry but had a pleading tone.  
  
"Of course they weren't" he said as only a parent could -with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"I know, but WHY must he torture ME???"  
  
"in my day it meant that they liked ya!"  
  
"UUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THAT'S THE GROSSEST THING IVE EVER HEARD IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE" Lauriena exploded as her uncle began to laugh heartily.  
  
"well that's harsh!"  
  
"He deserves it trust me he's --- a pain to put it NICELY" she sighed," you would think that by now, the YEAR 3000, they would come up with some jerk repelling machine.but NOOOOOOOOO!!!! We just HAD to have a tech crash!!!!" Lauriena stopped noticing she was talking, she was just saying what came to her mind now.  
  
She was jerked back into reality when her uncle stated seriously, " the technology crash was the worst thing that could have happened to us and it did.EVERTHING was based on technology.EVERYTHING and we thought we had enough protecting our technology source."  
  
"you mean the sun???"  
"yes the sun.but somehow. someone stole it.and then it happened, within seconds, everything went dead.nothing worked.we were all trapped inside our houses with no contact with anyone. Everyone had to destroy their homes just to get out of them. And that's why we live in caves now.someone did it.and they had to have gifts, like you have."  
  
"GIFTS?!?! NO THESE ARE CURSES!!!!"  
  
"only because you cannot control them yet. you will.in time"  
  
"yah okay.she sighed once more," I'm going to my room" she walked off mumbling " curse Sean for being rich and powerful. curse his father for owning the only technology based industry left that can work without the sun!!! I HATE HIM." she slammed her door in an act of frustration. The slam of her door was followed by a loud desperate scream.  
Okay everyone tell me if its retarded k??? sorry for n e type-os.review please!!! I should update soon.sorry its kinda confusing but ill make it more clear later on.  
  
Hasta!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gifts that aren't meant to be stolen  
  
A tall, black haired man stood clutching a knife in one hand and Lauriena in the other. He was the sort of man who was dangerous, the kind when you walked past them on the street you shuddered and hoped they wouldn't rob you.  
  
"Don't say a word" said the stranger in a voice both deep and rough.  
  
Lauriena looked around for some kind of help. No one was there; no one but her and the man and her uncle in the next room, if she could only get his attention somehow.  
  
"Give it to me!" he whispered into her ear harshly with a murderous tone.  
  
Lauriena spoke rather loudly saying, "give you what?"  
  
"I thought I told you NOT TO TALK!!!!" he whispered the last words with such intensity that he brought the knife to Lauriena's throat as an automatic reaction. The blade shimmered in the light of the only light source in the room; the light reflected onto the dirt wall where it was absorbed.  
  
Lauriena's opened her mouth to retort but decided better of it remembering the knife threatening her existence. She thought she looked very much like a fish when she did this.  
  
"Give it to me or I'll kill you"  
  
"You won't get what you want that way" she was doing her best to remain calm as if to challenge the source; but failing miserably on the inside.  
  
"Oh really?" a smirk came to his face, "I can do this the easy way or the hard way: I can have u give them to me.ALIVE or I can kill you and get them that way" he answered shattering any hope of Lauriena's attempt of 'challenging the source'. "And I have no problem killing you" he finished with an evil grin.  
  
Lauriena kept as calm and collected as possible and acquired the courage to say," Then why haven't you killed me yet?"  
  
The man stood for a moment in thought and grimaced. Lauriena took this moment to her advantage by stomping on the mans foot and then pushing his arm away and escaping from his grasp.  
  
"HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL------" it was supposed to be help but it was cut short by an excruciating pain in her stomach; he had stabbed her. Her clothes became instantly soaked with the red of blood; she looked down at the wound and covered it with her hands in a hopeless attempt to keep the blood from coming out of her. No sooner had she done this that the man kicked the back of her knees, which instantly gave in.  
  
"you had to choose the hard way didn't you?" He beganto chant in strange languages.  
  
"Mobilius giows en me" over and over the man chanted those words.  
  
Lauriena could feel herself being drained of blood, her whole body was giving out on her. She withered to the ground like a flower that had been deprived of water.  
  
"Mobilius giows en me, mobilius giows en me" the man's eys turned red and rolled back into his head as he was lifted from the ground by an unknown force. "Mobilius giows en me" he paused, "I summon from thee to me" his voice thundered throughout her room.  
  
Now something else was leaving Lauriena's body.her gift. Then Lauriena remembered that she could use her gifts. She shut her eyes and concentrated, nothing happened. 'COME ON WORK' she pleaded with herself as the puddle of red liquid on the ground grew larger. The tension was rising and she could feel her gift being taken away from her; then it happened. Her fingers tingled, her head ached, and then the man disappeared.  
  
"what in the name of Je---" Lauriena's uncle had burst through the door and rushed to her side, seeing that her blood was making a puddle the size of Lauriena herself.  
  
"Lauriena.SPEAK TO ME"  
  
"im fine .honestly it doesn't even hurt anymore. Im -" her voice faded away and her eyes closed and the puddle of blood grew ever larger.  
  
(a/n sorry about the cliffies but besides that I wanna say a big thank u to all of u who read this THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW it means so much to me oh and of course.thank you to meghan aka amber who helped me write this story) 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hospital frustration  
  
Hey everyone!!! Sorry about not writing but I kind of didn't know what to put so I'm sorry about this chapter it kind of sucks.n e way here goes chapter 4!!!  
  
The silence seemed to last forever for Uncle. He stood and stared at Lauriena, whose ginger curls draped onto her shoulders. He was anticipating seeing her vibrant green eyes and to make sure she was alright. He wondered how long it would take until the doctor came in and told him exactly what was going on. Uncle had rushed Lauriena to the hospital and had spent the night there and had still not gotten any clue what so ever about how Lauriena was. Deep down he knew what the doctor would say. But to assume makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me"; so he kept to himself. (a/n thanks mare!!! hehe)  
The blinds began to sway and creak from the gentle summer midday breeze. And all the little creaks and noises of the hospital could be heard with ease. Right when uncle thought he would go insane a man in a long white coat and a stethoscope around his neck came in; uncle stood up.  
  
"Is she okay?" anxiety and sleep deprivation were beginning to overtake uncle. Dark circles had surfaced on his face; he hadn't slept at all that night in the hospital. He kept reminding himself that is he wasn't there for Lauriena, that she would be scared and afraid.  
  
"Well she has a large amount of blood loss sir"  
  
"Bob.the names Bob"  
  
"Well Bob.I don't think I have formally introduced myself. I am Kyle" (a/n hmmm.I wonder who this could be.OH WAIT!!! It's my gorgeous boyfriend!!!)  
  
Kyle was attractive, needless to say. He was you basic definition of tall dark and handsome. (a/n me again!!! Sorry people but that's enough describing my bf.id like to keep it that way.MY bf...lol sorry)  
  
"Well yes, nice to meet you doctor...but how IS she??" uncle urged.  
  
"She's----"  
  
A nurse came in looking flustered.  
  
"Doctor we need you in the O.R.!!" Kyle gave a look meaning that he was sorry but he'd be back and then ran out the door.  
  
"Please excuse me ill be back" she walked out quickly. Uncle was really getting tired about the lack of information around this place.  
  
The same nurse walked back in. she was short with reddish brown hair to her shoulders and blue-green eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Hello sir" her friendly attitude brightened Uncle's day slightly. "Can I get you anything?" she seemed worried.  
  
"Just results on my niece"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't give you that." She frowned slightly. "How'd it happen?"  
  
" I was hoping she'd tell me, that's if she ever wakes up" his tone was angry and worried "look miss"  
  
"Meghan will do just fine"  
  
"Thanks, well then, Meghan, I just want to know her results and if no one here can tell me then its worthless here and ill be leaving. WITH LAURIENA" he pointed to Lauriena when he said this. "And I'm sorry but I feel that this is all bull shit!!!"  
  
" Well, I'm sorry but I'm just a nurse .I know nothing." She paused, " but maybe I can find out." She smiled a bit mischievously and left the room promptly.  
  
Uncle was practically steaming from anger. All he had was one question and NO ONE seemed to be able to answer it.  
  
Kyle, the doctor, came back in the room looking slightly tired as if from running. It seemed as if the nurse had, indeed, found out or done her best to find someone who knew the answer to uncle's question. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Hey everyone I just want to thank you all for reviewing it really makes me feel like ive done a good job.hehe.anyway u prolly don't wanna hear my babble u wanna know what chapter 5 is about.well this chapter might suck because I have NO CLUE what's gunna happen either.so here goes nothin!!! Oh and by the way kyle u do not win!!!!  
"Well it seems that"--- Kyle paused flipping through the medical documents looking for Lauriena's name. "Lauriena" he continued, "will be alright, she's lost some of blood and may need a few blood transfusions but other than that, she should be just fine"  
  
"Wait she lost SOME blood??? There was a puddle of blood the size of the sun!!! And your trying to tell me she lost SOME blood?!?!" uncle felt he was being lied to; he had not waited all those hours to get lied to. NO! He was going to get the truth if it was the last thing he did!  
  
"Uncle??" it was Lauriena, she had woken up.  
  
Uncle went over to Lauriena and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Doctor is she supposed to be awake already?" the nurse asked curiously.  
  
"Weeeeelllllllll.technically."  
  
"Well what?" said Uncle  
  
"Not really" Kyle looked confused, (very cutely might I add...hehe) "Maybe I should run some more tests"  
  
"Yes, you do that" Uncle managed to utter in a state of pure joy.  
  
Meghan watched on in a state of happiness while niece was, in a way, returned to uncle. But Meghan couldn't help but think that Lauriena looked awfully familiar. Meghan dismissed her thought immediately and once more became a spectator of this joyful moment in time.  
  
Kyle came forward in a few minutes saying that it was time for everyone to clear out of the room so he could run more tests. Uncle refused to go out of the room and stood faithfully at Lauriena's side.that was until, of course, nature called. (a/n lol I had to have SOME reason) and only when Lauriena promised to rest while he was gone. And no longer than 2 seconds after Uncle left her worst enemy of her past, present, and future life walked in.  
  
"And you want what?" Lauriena had had enough of Sean to last a lifetime but she wasn't even nearly done with him.  
  
"You."  
  
"Huh?" Lauriena interjected  
  
"You interrupted I was about to say: you.dead" Sean shook his head, "and its not very nice to interrupt Miss Starlight"  
  
"Well Mr. Bright, since you're so keen on surnames, I believe YOU interrupted MY resting time", said Lauriena tying her hair into a neat braid, and standing for effect. (She does the braiding fast doesn't she???)  
  
"If you insist" He walked over to her as she brushed a loose hair onto her shoulder. (she had missed one.maybe she's not so good at braiding)  
  
"Listen if you've come back to accuse my parents of anything you've got another thing coming mister!!! And further more my parents could be dead and you could be insulting the----" Lauriena was cut short of her frustrated and insanely angry babbling by something she had never expected and that was so uncalled for especially from Sean: a kiss. He roughly pressed his lips against hers as if not in a gesture of love but more dislike or more specifically hate. The second that Lauriena regained her senses she tried to pull away but couldn't he was too strong for her.  
  
Sean now had complete power and licked her lips as an indication of his intentions. (Oh COME ON u can figure it out!!!) Lauriena at least had some control of this moment, it was bad enough having to kiss her enemy; she was keeping her tongue to herself.  
  
Sean detected her reluctance, or actually more like refusal and quickly found a remedy. He grabbed the loose strand of hair and tugged at it just enough to get a gasp of pain out of her at which point he took total control. Lauriena stood powerless against Sean until he had had enough. At which point she proceeded to do the only thing a girl should do-give him something in return, a slap. There was only one thing wrong with this picture, the moment she went to slap him he wasn't there. She had done it again!!! She looked to the doorway and saw her uncle gaze on in wonderment.  
  
"What should I do???" Lauriena was panic stricken she had just made the richest boy in town disappear, there was going to be a punishment for this, and with her history it would most likely be death.  
  
"Lauriena, I should have told you this a long time ago but your parents were spies.for the good side and when they were found out they had to flee, they tried to take you.but they couldn't too many people were after them, they ran into the forest, I suggest you do the same, but Lauriena be careful! I love you" he paused," go through the window it's the best way"  
  
Echoing footsteps were heard in the hallway any second now someone would come in and notice Sean was missing, everyone knew that she was different and they would assume she did it. She had to run.now yet she couldn't seem to move her feet and he eyes were locked on her beloved uncle, she was torn.  
  
"Lauriena GO" he whispered intensely.  
  
Lauriena kissed her uncle on the cheek and ran to the window, the footsteps were right outside now any second and the doorknob would spin and open to reveal Lauriena and her uncle, but no Sean. Lauriena grasped the window firmly and tugged it open, jumped through and landed on the dirt outside.  
  
"Go home get what you need and leave.and may God keep you safe". She could here the doctor ask where she was and her uncle say he didn't know which was followed by an accusation of lieing directed towards uncle, all after that became inaudible. She ran as fast as she could back to her home and got a coat with many pockets and some food and a few essentials and then left and prayed that one day she might come back.  
HEY everyone!!!! Okay now that I'm past the beginning its time to have a little fun!!! Now that shes heading into the woods (haha I just named a play) so if u think the beginning was dull this will be better I have to whole outline planned except what's gunna happen in the forest I got a couple of ideas tho so it'll be total chaos in the woods.she's gunna get some new acquaintances.some good, some bad.and of course ther will be old characters as well. not to mention flashes of life back in town!!! So up next she discovers the wonders and horrifying truth about the forest. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: Into The Woods  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Before Your Love" and I do not own Demetre.that would be bumblebee's (her stories are frikin fantastic.check them out!!!!! And if ur reading this.thank u sooo much for ur character I know u didn't email me back but I thought if I put a disclaimer it would be cool plus I waited a week or so .please forgive me)  
  
to "?": thank you for your brutally honest review I appreciate it but if you think about it aren't all stories pointless??? I mean they're only for the reader's enjoyment and could u please tell me why it sucked??? And when u review could u please leave your name so I can talk to u about y it was bad??? Thank you!!!  
  
And to mare lol I know it was u..thx but no thx I can handle myself  
Alright now that I have officially finished the boring introduction its gunna be VERY fast paced.so if its too fast for u I'm sorry.but in this chapter she makes a "friend".again be warned this goes FAST  
The woods, Lauriena had always heard about them. This was the first time she had been in them though. She had heard of its dangers and adventures, and to be quite honest, she was a little excited about finally getting to have an adventure of her own. Who knew what the forest had in store for her?!  
  
I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
  
The chill of night crept up on Lauriena as sprinkles of rain began to fall, she couldn't see them but she could feel them, as she always did with rain (without sunlight it was eternally dark). She had been walking for about an hour and seemed to be getting nowhere; the trees looked exactly alike.  
  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same And you don't know why  
  
Her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness after 13.almost 14 years.  
  
All Lauriena could hear was the sound of water making puddles of itself and the occasional mysterious sound, the ones that only come when you're frightened. Many times she had turned around to face the maker of the sound, but each time found nothing.  
  
The rain began to fall harder and made it a struggle to walk and carry on. Her tired and aching feet stumbled across the rocky ground as her eyelids began to give in to their temptations of closing. But each time she willed herself to keep going, it didn't seem safe to stop; the trees seemed to grab at her and the wind was whispering words of hate. She began to run as the rain now began to fall the hardest Lauriena had felt in her life.  
  
Her hair was drenched and her feet now stumbled with every step. Still she kept running until she tripped and fell hard. However.she wasn't on the ground, she was in someone's arms. But it couldn't be, she had been alone.or maybe not.  
Should I end it here and be evil????  
Naw...  
Lauriena looked up through her mass of curly hair, which was now sopping wet. Her green eyes looked up into ones of bluish gray. She immediately corrected herself and stood up properly with her hair still in her face.  
  
And I looked into your eyes  
  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
  
And I realized  
"I'm terribly sorry" the tall blond boy just smiled and brushed her hair off her face. Lauriena smiled, the rain still coming steadily, but not so hard as before.  
  
His eyes caught her attention once more. She could get lost in them. They were complex, yet simple, emotional, and yet just as cold as can be. It was like you could almost tell what he was thinking of at moments, but the next you would have no clue. One could wonder about them forever and never find out their secrets.  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
I never felt  
  
Before your touch  
Lauriena realized she was staring and immediately looked away, blushing madly. But he had been staring back.  
  
"Thank you sir." He nodded and smiled.  
  
She had no idea why she had just said sir, probably because she needed something to say. She wondered if he spoke as she stared into his eyes once more. Something in them told her his name was.  
  
"Demetri?" he nodded, smiled and then did the very thing they had both desired for.  
  
He moved closer until his lips softly touched hers, the rain falling gently on them both. As he back away Lauriena felt something that she had never felt before. Something strange, she felt desire and anger combine to form a new emotion. She was angry at time; she wished that that moment could last forever.  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again  
  
I wasn't really livin'  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love  
As she opened her eyes, a faint glimmer of light subsided and he was gone. She hadn't done this one, she knew she hadn't, she didn't wish it to happen, and the glimmer of light, she didn't do that.  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
  
And I don't know how  
  
I survived without your kiss  
  
'Cuz you've given me a reason to exist  
  
She looked around and then decided to stay where she was because it seemed safe and she wanted to wait and see if Demetri would come back.  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
I never felt  
  
Before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again  
  
I wasn't really livin'  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
The rain stopped falling and in that moment she hadn't noticed. She began to wonder what time of day it was and if the sun were still there if it would be shining. But it didn't matter really, all the wanted was to see him again.  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why the sun decides to shine  
  
But you breathed your love into me just in time  
  
His kiss, it was different, it was passionate, yet sweet, and gentle. Not at all like Sean's. It was almost as if he was saying he loved her in some other language, but that's silly, she couldn't speak or understand any other languages and he didn't seem to speak at all. And they just met, how could they be in love?  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
I never felt  
  
Before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again  
  
I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love! 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secret Sister  
A/N okay ppl umm here is chapter seven.here is where it gets confusing as hell lol.if I don't lose u then I have accomplished my goal. if I lose u then im sorry and IM me or email me or something and I will explain.I am also currently working on another story..it's a H/H (harry/ hermoine) fic for HP or harry potter for those of u who don't know what that is.I kno im a nerd but deal.anyway.here goes chappie #7 ;)  
  
Uncle paced the floor with an ancient brown pipe between his lips. He hadn't smoked in at least a decade, but his worry lines were deepening by the minute and he needed a good smoke. (a/n I am SO AGAINST SMOKING ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY) However, he hadn't any tobacco, so he smoked cilantro. It didn't taste like much, but it preoccupied him, and it wasn't unhealthy.  
  
He wished there was a way to know that Lauriena was okay, he had promised her parents. When they were forced to run away without both (key word= both) children and later find out one hadn't been found, it devastated them. But Uncle had promised.  
  
"Until the day I die, and after still, your daughter shall encounter no harm lest it be the will of God." He had swore more to himself than anyone. He had vowed to be a devout guardian.  
  
Xavier and Halicia (pronounced like Alicia with an H in front lol) Starlight were simple people except for the fact that they were very good at what they did. They were spies, for the good, of course. Their mission was to find the enemy spies and rid of them. This they almost did. They found the spies, but couldn't rid of them. They could onlt distract them long enough for their long time friends to take a desperate measure plan. This they did. "It's been a success so far." Halicia had said confidently, yet timid. But it hadn't worked. In fact, that night Xavier and Halicia were forced to leave all their possessions and flee.  
  
They had only each other and their two children. As they stopped for a rest they became surrounded by enemy forces, they escaped, but without their two daughters. Halicia had cried for days over the loss of her infant daughters. But the fact was, she was confident that their most trusted friend, Bob Wattsone would take care of them. They came into brief contact with him a year later at which time he regretted to tell them that only one daughter was found. The other had not been found, and even after this long, still hadn't been.  
  
Lauriena had no clue she had a sister, it was to remain that way. Uncle didn't want her wandering into the forest. But now that she had, he wondered, would she find her?  
It was cold, she couldn't feel it, but she could sense it. Perhaps cold meant nothing to her now, she had probably adapted to it.  
  
As she sat after having lied down for a moment she observed her surroundings. She had traveled two days since her encounter with Demetri. There were bright spots forming, they looked oddly familiar. Out of the luminous objects came an even more familiar thing, or person rather.  
  
The very same blonde haired, mysterious eyed boy she had encountered. This was why she hadn't given up hope.because of him. 


End file.
